


A Sort of Welcomed Distraction

by Kialish



Series: Unholy Obsessions [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 year old Dipper, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingering, GUESS WHO WROTE MOOOORE?, Human!Bill, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage - Freeform, it me, the trashiest trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper still can't let go of what happened with Wendy, and his sisters constant nagging is really getting to him. Bill gives him a visit in the bedroom.</p><p>Follows after 'Friends Can Be Cruel'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort of Welcomed Distraction

Dipper hadn’t told anyone about what had happened in the forest that day, that he had run into Bill. Why would he? It was embarrassing, and it made him feel dirty. Especially how much he had liked it… But after a few weeks, the memory was just that, a memory, a misstep. Wendy hadn’t confronted him, though, and he hadn’t confronted her. He didn’t want anything to do with her anymore, not after what she had said… It was bad enough that some of her friends still insisted on coming and hanging around the Shack with her, until Grunkle Stan would shoo them off for loitering.

Mabel knew something was up with her brother and Wendy, but she would only bother him at night before they went to bed, and he would firmly tell her to leave him alone. Even when she threw herself over him and whined loudly. He didn’t want to talk about it. Why couldn’t she just understand that?

Apparently, she couldn’t, because as more days passed she became more and more persistent.

“Look, Mabel, I just- I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Dipper said for probably the tenth time that day alone. The twins were out behind the shack, Mabel knitting another sweater for Waddles while Dipper laid in the grass with the journal open on a page about Cursed Doors in Gravity Falls.

“But it’ll make you feel better! Like back when you told Wendy how you felt-”

“Yeah, look how great that turned out!” He spat back at her, closing the journal angrily.

“Did… Did something happen, Dipper?” She asked as he stood up and brushed grass off of him.

“Yes, and I don’t want to talk about it. I told you and told you and you won’t just stop!” He said, voice rising into a yell. “Just- Just leave me alone…”

He stomped into the shack and ignored Grunkle Stan as he went up to the attic. Slamming the door to the twins’ room, he threw himself onto his bed. Whatever, he didn’t want to be outside anyway. Opening the journal to a random page, he started reading angrily. After a few minutes of reading over the same sentence, Dipper slammed the journal shut and put it on his bedside table.

Maybe he’d just sleep off his anger… But as he closed his eyes, he felt someone else in the room, heels clacking against the wooden floor boards. As he shot upright, he saw it was Bill at his bedside, hand ghosting over the Journal. Instinctually, Dipper pulled it out of his reach. The demon smiled, fingers coiling around the air where the book once sat, before turning to look at Dipper. 

“W-what do you want, Bill?” Dipper questioned, pulling the journal to his chest and scooting away from the man. With a sigh, the olive skinned demon sat on Dippers bed, the mattress bouncing slightly under the added weight.

“What? Not allowed to stop by and see how my favorite sapling is doing, hmm?” He hummed, summoning his cane and leaning forward on it. Dipper pursed his lips and didn’t move, heart hammering against his rib cage. “No? Well, fine, be rude to a guest.” Bill scoffed, standing and walking over to Mabel’s bed. He picked up the sock puppet of his sister, sliding it over his hand and making the mouth move with a snicker.

“Wanna talk about it, Dippin dots?” Bill said in a mockingly high pitched voice. He laughed, piercing and mirthless, peeling the puppet off and throwing it across the room.

“Just… Just leave me alone,” Dipper pouted.

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Bill replied, picking glitter off Mabel’s mattress between his finger before he sat on her bed. He reached out with his cane, pointing it at Dipper. “ _You_ are still sore over Red.”

“S-so?!” Dipper stammered, glaring at the smirking man. “I’m mad at her! And I’ll stay mad…I just, I don’t want to talk about it. Go away!”

“Think you still like her?”

“No!” A lie. The reason he was still so sore on it. Bill’s eye gleaned,

“Wanna forget about her for a little bit?”

Dipper hesitated, scooting until he was pressed up against the wall.

“Not like last time, no,” Dipper stated, digging his fingers into the worn binding of the journal until he felt it get stuck under his nails. He was partially lying. He did like it, he did want to forget about Wendy, but… It felt wrong. It made him feel gross.

“Nah, maybe a little different than last time,” Bill hummed, Dipper not even noticing that the demon had started crawling onto Dipper’s bed, like a cat stalking an injured bird. Dipper wanted to sink into the walls, to just leave, but he was trapped, stuck.

“I don’t want to,” Dipper mumbled, face red and eyes anywhere but on Bill’s.

“Stop lying,” Bill said. “I can tell. Each and every lie you tell me. You’re bad as it is, but to lie to an all knowing demon? How dumb can ya get.”

“I-it’s wrong!” Dipper sputtered. Bill reached forward, tugging the Journal gently. Dipper’s fingers slowly gave way, unsticking from the cover as it slid out of his arms. The absence of the book caused Dipper to pull his knees to his chest. Carefully putting the book on the table by the bed, Bill pulled himself closer.

“Something that makes you feel that good can’t be wrong,” Bill purred, sliding a hand in a crevice where the boys body wasn’t pressed in on itself. He pressed it against the boys’ chest, tracing the neckline of the red tee shirt. Dipper swallowed, the sound audible, as he began to uncurl. Ever so slightly. “Gotta get over that guilt, kid.”

 

He pulled Dipper closer, gently pushing the boy to uncurl his legs from his chest. Dippers heart was hammering in his chest, and it fluttered under Bills fingertips like a trapped humming bird. It made him feel powerful. He leaned in to the boy and kissed him gently, feeling soft lips trembling beneath his own. Dipper slid back until he was against the wall and his pillow, Bill closing the distance again hungrily. He felt the demon biting at his lower lip, the feeling sending a thrill down his body.

“Like that?” Bill hummed teasingly, the boy looking him in the eye in fear before looking away again. 

The demon chuckled, lower than his normal maniacal laughter, leaning in for another kiss and grinding teeth against the smaller boys lower lip as he traced around where Dippers shorts left skin exposed. The boy shivered involuntarily, making a small noise of displeasure at the tickling sensation. Bill began to pull down Dipper’s shorts and boxers, the boy trembling with hands at either side of himself as he shifted a little to make it easier. He was biting his lower lip, tasting blood and the taste of Bill’s saliva as he gave no resistance.

Bill dropped the clothing to the ground, leaning in and kissing him again. He grabbed Dipper’s half hard erection, warmth flooding the boy as he squirmed. Bill kissed his neck and what bit of collar bone was exposed, licking the skin and leaving a tingling trail. He felt Dippers hands in his hair, nervously clinging for some sort of support. Bill smirked, pulling himself up and noting that the boys hands fell to his neck and arms as he shifted. 

He undid his own pants pulling out his erection and pumping a few times to get himself hard, wriggling closer. Dipper looked at it, dumbfounded and even more scared now.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree,” Bill said calmly, twirling a hand and pulling a small tube of clear liquid out of thin air. Dipper swallowed dryly, watching as Bill uncapped it and poured some on his fingers. “I’ll go slow, m’kay?” Dipper nodded mutely, Bill leaning in and carefully sliding a slick finger into Dipper.

His hands were back in Bill’s hair, tugging at blond strands nervously as he yelped at the intrusion. Toes curled as he realized he was holding his breath. Taking a few short gasps, he began to feel Bill move inside him. It felt weird, but good, Bill kissing against his neck as he slowly swirled circles inside of him. He hit a bundle of nerves, and Dipper made a soft keen, fingers tensing. He slid a second finger in. He yelped at this, noting the slight burning. But then it melted away to pleasure again, gently probing inside him. After a few more minutes, Bill pulled his fingers out. Dipper gulped, letting himself be lifted slightly to accommodate Bill. He could feel Bill’s cock press against his entrance, larger than two fingers, but slick with the lube.

“It may hurt a little bit,” Bill warned, holding Dipper close as he thrust inside of him. The boy cried out, but a hand was pressed against his mouth, muffling the noise. “Shhhh…” Bill hushed, sticking fingers into Dippers mouth. The boy bit on them, Bill pushing himself further in and earning muffled noises of discontent from Dipper. Bill ran his fingers over Dippers tongue as he started to cry, sniffling as he clung to Bill. Nails dug into his back, Bill pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. Dipper cried out against the fingers in his mouth, saliva mixing with tears as it slid out of his mouth and down his chin.

“You’re doing good, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered with each slow thrust.

He could already feel himself close, too long since he’d done anything carnal with a human. With anything. But the nails in his flesh, even if they belonged to a child, drove him on. Dippers cries quieted to small moans, biting on his fingers became sucking. Hell, the kid did enjoy it, most notably when he came, bits of cum landing on Bill’s vest.

He pulled his fingers out of Dipper’s mouth, the boy panting and flushed as Bill kissed him, open mouthed and tongue sliding into the others. Dipper responded, kissing back and running his tongue over the demons sharp canine teeth. Bill grunted as he began to thrust harder, on hand slamming into the wall as the other held Dipper up. 

“F-fuck,” Bill hissed, giving a final thrust before shuddering and releasing into the other. After a moment, he withdrew, a line of white oozing from the boys small hole. “Forget about Red, kid.” Bill panted. “You’re mine…”


End file.
